Talk:Kelemvor
Why is the 'fate' domain marked as both a former domain and a current one? Othya (talk) 14:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Othya :Dunno, but I'll try to update the infobox when I get home to my books. —Moviesign (talk) 16:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Avatars in categories Should we be categorizing the avatars of the gods? Just wanted to get a consensus. —Moviesign (talk) 22:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Why does Kelemvor have Bane, Bhaal and Myrkul listed as servitor deities? I'm not finding a reference for that. Delwa of Candlekeep|(talk) 18:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Jchaffin :An unregistered user added a bunch of uncited edits to the infobox last October. They buried it among a bunch of correct facts. I have found no reference to those deities being servitors of anyone so I deleted it. -hashtalk 00:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually it was User:Jlburgos. I was going to revert the entire edit since it was just a copy and paste from other edition's entries. I don't know where the servitor deities came from either; that part was invented. —Moviesign (talk) 01:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Xanathar's Guide to Everything - as of the release of this book, 5e Kelemvor is a god of the Grave domain, as well as Death. Dogma Can we add his Dogma to the article is or that not allowed? I am using a fan page to get it but I'd rather just refer to this wiki, and many of the other deities have this section. Here is what I"ve been using: "Recognize that death is part of life. It is not an ending but a beginning, nor a punishment but a necessity. Death is an orderly process without deceit, concealment, and randomness. Help others die with dignity at their appointed time and no sooner. Speak against those that would artificially prolong their life beyond natural limits, such as the undead. Do honor to the dead, for their strivings in life brought Faerun to where it is now. Forgetting them is to forget where we are now, and why. Let no human in all Faerun die a natural death without one of Kelemvor’s clerics at his side." The fan site doesn't source it -- but maybe someone knows where it's from? The fan site is here: https://frc.fandom.com/wiki/Kelemvor#Dogma Camelotcrusade (talk) 03:11, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :That page is copied from the Faiths and Pantheons write-up of Kelemvor. We used to have a copy of the dogma on our page, but we've removed plagiarised passages like the dogmas. If you like, you could rewrite it and add it yourself. Otherwise, I'll try to do it later. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:30, October 3, 2019 (UTC) ::BadCatMan, thank you for the advice! I have stared at the Dogma for a while and I have no idea how to re-write it... for me the whole point of having it would be to stick to the lore. That said, I never noticed it was re-written on other pages, so the authors are doing a good job. If you'd like to stab at that as a gift to me and other players, we'd surely be grateful! Camelotcrusade (talk) 17:57, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, I've taken the larger Dogma passage in Faiths & Avatars and rewritten and restructured it for the Dogma and Activities sections in the article. I hope it's useful! — BadCatMan (talk) 02:47, October 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::— BadCatMan, it's fantastic! You're helping players like me more than you know.�� Camelotcrusade (talk) 01:41, October 8, 2019 (UTC)